


how to be a human being

by mmmmmmmmbrainrot



Category: mcyt
Genre: Family Dynamics, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), finds comfort in the stars, hurt/kinda comfort?, implied trans character, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmmmmbrainrot/pseuds/mmmmmmmmbrainrot
Summary: i haven't written in years and i wrote this after like two hours of staring at my screen lmao,, uhh techno is sad and turns to the stars for comfort, kinda projecting lmfao
Kudos: 14





	how to be a human being

techno stared up at his ceiling trying to find some solace in the quiet, but it was just so loud. the constant buzzing in his ears was making him overwhelmed and frustrated, he wanted to scream or cry out but that would risk waking up everyone in the house. he settled for laying there staring at the indents in the wooden roof, making out faces and animals in the curves. he made words out of the coils as his mind spiralled. as he focused on the wood ceiling his mind wandered to his family, sure they had their ups and downs but they accepted him right? He let out an unhappy snort as he let his mind wander further, they never went out of their way to talk to him although he was sure that was mostly his fault, locking himself in his room to rot away. no, it wasn't that they didn't care, they did, hopefully? the piglin-hybrid turned to stare out the window, he could barely make out the stars due the the street lights outside his window, but they were there, and they were beautiful. he loved the stars, it was a reminder of how pretty the world could be, he wished he could paint the stars how he saw them, that would take upwards of years to even think of how to put it on canvas, so staring at them will do for now. The stars remind him that he is loved, he wishes he could be with them but not everyone gets what they want. he was smart sure, he knew a fuck ton about greek mythology but what good would that do in space? maybe he could sit and talk to the stars, spill all his worries out to them and teach them about theseus, or maybe the story of odysseus and eurydice? he could talk to the stars as long as he could breathe. but all good things have to come to an end as the buzzing noise was starting to come back and the dull pain in his ribs was beginning to become more noticeable. he let out a watery chuckle as he turned back to stare at the ceiling, if his family didn't want him, the stars would.


End file.
